


My...Alexander

by mydrtylilsecret



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Alexander (2004), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Kissing, Fingering, Hephaestion - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Movie(s), Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydrtylilsecret/pseuds/mydrtylilsecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of months after filming The Alexander movie, Jared Leto and Colin Farrell bump into each other in a random club.<br/>Colin, being his typical Irish self, makes sure they both get wasted. What happens when feelings they expect to be long forgotten, come back and hit at full strenght?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My...Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this ages ago. It's not edited. English is not even my native so please, don't hate me for any mistakes.
> 
> Might edit eventually, tho. (Proofreaders wanted!?)
> 
>  
> 
> I used to have this on my blog along with a few more stories. I don't use it anymore and just wanted to keep it somewhere safe. So, yeah, here we go.
> 
> Enjoy?! Please?! Feedback appreciated!!!!

"Not fair." Jared blurted at the man sitting on the opposite side of the table.

 

"You're Irish; you are supposed to be used to drinking better than I am. Bet you've been breast-fed with whiskey, too."

 

The Irishman laughed and refilled both the empty glasses. Jared only whined and leaned against the back of the red leather sofa. He felt sick already from all the whiskey and he knew he was already pretty drunk.

 

*-*

 

He'd come here together with Candy. Earlier. She was really pretty. Black long hair, bronze skin and green eyes. An exotic beauty, indeed. Not his usual type, though.

 

Turning to face her, he wasn't able to remember where they'd exactly met. He knew they'd come here for a drink and to dance. But he couldn't remember if they've ever had, because then, after less than ten minutes, another couple showed up in the club. And Jared couldn't believe his eyes.

 

It was Colin. Colin Farrell, his ex co-star from The Alexander movie.

 

And so they had a double date.

 

*-*

 

Actually, knowing about Farrell's love in alcohol, no one could wonder when the date turned into drinking match between the American and the Irish.

 

"One more chance, lad." Colin put out his cigarette and shifted the glass towards him, while taking the other one.

 

Jared closed his eyes and let the liquid slide to his throat quickly. Again, the strong taste almost made him throw up, but then hot flames put his insides on fire. Hitting the black table with now empty glass, he looked at Colin, smirking.

 

"Howhasdat?" He asked, gapping at Farrell's full glass. Was it still full or did he replete it again?

 

Suddenly, a slightly familiar scent teased his nose as Candy nuzzled against his neck.

 

"C'mon, Jared, you've already had enough." she sighed.

 

Yeah, the girl. He's almost forgotten.

 

"And you promised me a dance..."

 

Jared just kept staring blankly at the bottle of whiskey and shrugged his shoulders. He raised his head just to see the Irishman watching him with an indeterminable smile on his face. Jared was fascinated with that smile, finding himself wondering about Colin's lips. Was it normal to think about other man's lips? He shook his head and emptied another glass. What one it was? Ninth? Tenth? He didn't give a damn. And he didn't even notice Candy, taking Colin's blondie by hand and both of them leaving with pointed comments.

 

"Women."

 

Colin stated and taking a bottle, he moved to the seat next to Jared. Leto spotted their girls dancing together in the crowd on the dance floor and furrowed his brows.

 

*-*

 

Lights in the club were slowly fading into blue and red shadows and the background of the bar darkened. Jared relaxed, leaning his head back against the sofa. He loved the atmosphere of clubs. He knew it well enough from all the performances with Thirty Seconds to Mars, his and his brother's band. A smile settled on his face and heavy eyelids closed shut.

 

*-*

 

A light touch made his body tense.

 

Opening his eyes, he found Farrell playing with a long stream of his hair.

 

"Hephaestion...aren't you?"

 

Jared chuckled. "Yeah, I like it that way." He laughed, running a hand thought the brown locks.

 

"What about you? Back to normal the moment we've finished the movie, huh?" He glanced up to Colin's dark muss.

 

"Hnn..." Colin watched his ex co-star, fingers still caressing the hair.

 

"Great time, wasn't it?" Jared chuckled.

 

"I feel missing it a lot."

 

Colin sunk his hand into Leto's dark mane and drew him closer.

 

"I miss...you a lot."

 

Jared leaned in, though something deep in his mind was telling him not to.

 

"I feel the same." He nodded and raised his arms to the Irishman. Smiling, they slid into lazy embrace.

 

Jared furrowed his brows.

 

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't acting, so it wouldn't hurt so much to say goodbye to everything and everyone when it's over."

 

Colin released the grip on Jared's waist and moved his face just inches from Leto's. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

 

"I don't think Oliver could have found Hephaestion more beautiful than you, Jared." He whispered against his ear.

 

Jared giggled, blushing a little for being called beautiful.

 

*-*

 

Farrell withdrew and took the bottle with the rest of the whiskey. Pausing, he turned to Leto with a curious look.

 

"Wanna finish?" He smirked as the long haired man shot him a disgusted frown and shook his head. Then he raised the bottle to his lips and emptied it.

 

Leto couldn't but watch the auburn liquid disappearing in Colin's mouth. His eyes caught a shimmering drop as it slipped out from between Farrell's lips. He swallowed heavily, watching it sliding slowly down the curve of his throat. His breath hitched as the drop disappeared beneath his cotton shirt, leaving a wet trail behind. Jared shivered. Damn, he must be really drunk, he thought as he moved a bit away from Colin's arm around his shoulders, trying to clear his mind a bit.

 

Colin swallowed the last drop of the whiskey and shoved the bottle against the table. A pain shot in his head.

 

"I think...I've had...enough." He coughed, hand pressed against his forehead. He loved the burning taste in his mouth, yet he knew the pain that would kill him in the morning.

 

Jared started laughing.

 

"Yeah, I can't remember ever being drunk this much. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to use my legs tonight."

 

Colin grinned and leaned against him.

 

'Well..." He paused, taking Jared's hand into his. For a moment, he looked somewhere between going to throw up and trying to remember what the hell he was just talking about. Jared wasn't sure which one to choose, but found the warm touch strangely comfortable.

 

"Let's try it." He finally managed to finish and grabbed both Jared's hands.

 

Jared was confused. Then, feeling strong yet unsure arms lifting him up from the sofa, he realized they were going to try walking. He bursted out laughing as Colin staggered under the weight of both Jared's and his own body. With a faint grip on each other, somehow, they managed to get to the dance floor. Jared raised one brow, having no idea what was Colin up to around here.

 

Farrell narrowed his eyes and grasped on his waist.

 

"Y'ere suppose to dance, weren't you?" He explained.

 

"Sometimes dance stands out less than walking, when you're...like this." He added with a devilish smile and drew him closer.

 

Jared chuckled. He pushed back the thought that it's not usual for two men to dance together like this, and slipped his arms around Colin's neck. Besides, there was a complete darkness in the club, and no one could ever see them. Little by little, they started to move in the slow rhythm of the song. Being a little shorter than the Irishman, Jared leaned his head against Colin's shoulder and closed his eyes. Somehow, the strong arms around him and the musky scent were comforting him.

 

Colin didn't expect to feel so good to hold his ex co-star in his arms. And his body started to realize it pretty fast. His fingers were moving unconsciously on Jared's back, drawing small circles. He could feel the heat radiating from the young man's body. And it was slowly starting to drive him crazy. Swallowing hard he buried his face in Jared's hair.

 

_How did he get them so damn soft?_

He inhaled deeply, heavenly scent making him close his eyes.

 

_God, he smells so good..._

 

Colin whined desperately. He knew he kept certain feelings for the boy. Since the filming of _The Alexander_. Since those torturing hugs, that made him hard anytime he recalled Jared's warm smile. Since that long unreadable look Jared gave him when he had kissed the Indian boy. Colin secretly wished it was jealousy, what he saw in those azure eyes. And not only Hephaestion's.

 

Unaware of his own actions, Colin's hand slid lower than necessary, resting on the small of Jared's back. He recalled the balcony scene. How they were talking about people of Asia, what they wanted and needed.

 

What Alexander needed.

 

_I've missed you... I need you. It is you I love, Hephaestion. No other._

 

He knew he was telling the truth. He wanted him. He needed him. He craved for him so much that it mentally hurt. But still, he didn't really understand having such feelings about another man.

 

_Oh gods..._

 

He was getting hard.

 

Suddenly, Jared tensed, realizing that Colin's touches were growing bolder. Or was it just his imagination? And what if he didn't mind? What if he wasn't afraid of his own feelings towards his friend? What if he exactly knew how to act about it?

 

Yes, what if.

 

But Jared had absolutely no clue what to do now. He thought - he was sure - he was completely straight. And he had been. Before he met Colin.

 

Jared slightly tightened the embrace and his fingertips came in touch with the smooth skin on the back of Colin's neck. A shiver, coming from the older actor, made his lips curl up in a smile. He nuzzled against Colin's neck and inhaled deeply. A spicy scent filled his lungs. The same smell that was making his blood boil.

 

Jared released a ragged breath and an almost insensible moan left Colin's lips as the hot air stirred against his throat. Closing his eyes again, Jared ghosted his lips over the skin where neck meets the shoulder, wondering when it's become so fun to tease him.

 

Colin bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood, and rolled his eyes. Praying Jared wouldn't notice that a certain part of his body was enjoying this far too much; Colin forced himself to calm down. Somehow. Anyhow.

 

He failed hopelessly. And Jared wasn't helping him at all. Suddenly, Colin couldn't but stare shocked with himself as one of his own fingers slipped under Jared's T-shirt. Fascinated, he allowed another one to follow and then _someone's_ hand - Colin couldn't believe he would ever dare to do something like this - disappeared under the cloth.

 

Jared's mouth went dry. _Was it...? Did he really...?_

 

He couldn't stop the moan escaping his lips. He wasn't able to stop himself from leaning into the touch, either.

 

"Colin."

 

Afraid of his own voice failing him, he spoke the name much louder than he had meant to.

 

Farrell recovered quickly. Removing his hand from beneath Jared's t-shirt, he slapped himself mentally for screwing up.

 

However, this definitely wasn't what Jared wanted him to do.

 

Not only that he knew about Colin's hardening cock, pressing against his tight, he was also well aware of his own swelling erection. And the teasing simply wasn't enough anymore.

 

Jared raised a head and locked his gaze with Colin's chocolate one.

 

"Why..." He lowered his eyes to his lips.

 

"...did you..." Their faces were now only a breath away.

 

"...stop?"

 

Unable to hold himself any longer, Jared touched their lips together.

 

*-*

 

 _Heaven_.

 

That was the only thing Colin had in his mind when he felt Jared's soft lips slowly moving against his own.

 

It took him a while to realize that it wasn't just his imagination. The man in his arms was real, the mouth he was kissing was real enough as well. And so were the hands buried in his hair. Actually, this was much better than he could ever imagine.

 

The kiss was gentle at first, with no tongues or bites. Just two pairs of lips, slowly moving against each other, tasting and testing. Colin tsliding his hand up and down, fingers of his other hand tracing the collar bone, moving up his neck and resting on the soft skin of his clean-shaved face. He followed the shape of his jaw with the tips of his fingers before moving them towards their joint lips. They broke the kiss eventually. Only for the amount of time for them to take a sharp breath. Colin brushed his thumb over Jared wet lower lip, tugging it down and forcing his mouth open.

 

Not that Jared would protest. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth, licking his lips. Colin gasped, when the tip of Jared's tongue touched his finger. His cock twitched in his already tight pants and he pressed himself closer to the other man's body, breathing hard. Jared was watching him through his eyelashes, playful smirk curving his lips upwards. Silent _Fuck_ left Colin's mouth and he lunched himself on Jared, taking opportunity to slip his tongue between the parted lips and deepening the kiss.

 

Their tongues danced in unison as they explored each other's mouth, until air became an issue again. Colin cupped Jared's chin and leaned back, breaking the kiss he tried desperately to catch his breath. Heart pounding in his chest, he looked down to meet the ocean blue irises. He found them almost black with lust. His gaze fell to Jared's swollen glossy lips. They were slightly parted as the man was breathing hoarsely.

 

He was so beautiful.

 

Running a thumb over the pink flesh, a familiar heat in his crotch drew his attention.

 

"Jared."

 

Their mouth locked together again.

 

This time, the kiss was almost brutal, tenderness left far beyond. Colin gasped and found himself rubbing his crotch on the slim tight between his legs.

 

"Uh..Jared..." He whimpered. "...need...ahhmmh..."

 

Jared groaned and pushed his tongue deep into Farrell's mouth. If he could get drunk even more than he already was from all the whiskey, it would be from Colin's intoxicating taste.

 

"Let's get out of here." He breathed out.

 

"Where?"

 

"Car."

 

"Hnnn...?"

 

"My...outside...there's my car..."

 

*-*

 

They've managed to get out of the club, pushing through the mass of dancing people, just to find out it was pouring rain. Jared took Colin's hand and drew him out into the rain, giggling. He was fucking giggling.

 

They disappeared behind the corner, where Jared had parked earlier this evening. Soaking wet, they stopped by his car. Colin watched his co-star trying to put the keys out of his wet tight jeans. His hair was damped and was now hanging around his face in dark strands. Raindrops were soaking into his shirt, making it sticky enough to copy all the curves of his firm yet lean body.

 

A wave of passion flashed through Colin and he screw his eyes shut, trying to distract his thoughts from going to palm himself right there.

 

Jared finally managed to put the keys out and shut the alarm off. He plugged the key in the lock and was about to open the door, when he felt a warm heavy arm on his shoulder, giving him goosebumps. He lifted his head and panted. The artificial light from a nearby lamp made Colin's hair glimmer with raindrops. Azure eyes slid down, observing his body where the wet clothes were revealing a toned chest and abs. Unconsciously, he bit his lower lip and raised a hand to run it over Colin's chest. He felt the heat from Farrell, wondering how it's even possible that his clothes are still wet.

 

Then two hands pushed him against the car and a mouth claimed his.

 

Jared had no idea how long they have been standing there. Colin's firm body and the mouth kissing the hell out of him were the only things that mattered. Jared felt the heat from both of them, but still a sudden blow of cold wind made him shiver. He detangled one hand from the embrace and unlocked the door.

 

A slight whimper coming from the other man made Jared chuckle. Smiling against Colin's lips, he pushed him away a little, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back seats. He slammed the door shut and shook his hair, droplets of water flying in every direction. The sound of raindrops tapping against the cold window, was the only thing breaking the silence.

 

Farrell watched the other man, running his hand through his long hair and trying to unstick the wet clothes from his body. And he was enjoying the view, because Jared suddenly decided to get rid of that annoying wet t-shirt and pulled it over his head and off.

 

"Jared, I..."

 

Leto didn't let him finish. Burying his hands in Colin's hair, he locked their mouths in a feverish kiss.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

Colin slid his arms around Leto's waist and drew him closer, so he was practically straddling his lap.

 

Jared gasped as their crotches collided. He grabbed Colin's shirt to take it off as well, almost ripping up the soaked fabric. Colin was too late to raise his arms and his hands tangled in clothes. They came apart once again. Revealing the toned body, Jared moaned with excitement. He wanted to touch it, taste it, he wanted to sink his teeth into it and leave bite marks on that fine skin. He lowered his head to Colin's neck and licked a line from his shoulder up to the jaw, tasting salty sweat and rain.

 

Colin groaned. It was so hard to keep himself sane with Jared in his lap, biting his neck and fingers teasing his sensitive spots. Hot breath tickled his ear.

 

"Colin..."

 

The Irishman raised a hand to Jared's swollen lips and silenced him.

 

"Can I...Can I fuck you...?"

 

Jared swallowed heavily. He watched Colin, the heat inside him burning him alive.

 

"Y-yeah."

 

Their lips met in an almost desperate manner. Colin buried his hands in the long mane, diving into the sweetness of Jared's mouth. He was stroking the smooth skin of his chest, teasing his nipples until they hardened, then going lower. Fingers running over the firm stomach, brushing over the harsh fabric of Jared's wet jeans, pressing against the bulge in his crotch.

 

Jared moaned incoherently, bucking his hips into the touch.

 

"I need to... get these... off."

 

Colin groaned and pushed the other man aside. Jared landed on the seat beside him, throwing him a confused look.

 

"What the..."

 

But Farrell didn't plan to let him finish. He undid the buttons of his pants and basically tore them off of him. Kneeling between Jared's parted legs, he pressed with the whole length of his body against the hot skin. He bent down and swallowed Jared's cry of pleasure with another searing kiss.

 

Colin sunk his hand into long messy hair and turned Jared's head aside, breaking the contact for a brief moment. He trailed licks and kisses down his throat, feeling the pulsing blood under the smooth skin. He ghosted his lips over his chest then focused on the pink nipples. He licked and sucked one while pinching the other one with two fingers.

 

Jared was wriggling beneath him with impatience. He was so hard he thought he might come right now.

 

"Colin..." _Stop fucking teasing._

 

Farrell moved lower, licking the smooth skin around Jared's navel. His breathing became heavier than ever. With a gentle bite, followed by a heartful moan from Leto, he pulled his underwear down and off.

 

"Col-FUCK!"

 

Jared cried out loud and his eyes flew open in shock.

 

"Colin...please." Jared wasn't sure if he would survive waiting any longer.

 

Colin nuzzled his cheek against the flushed cock and took a deep breath. A musky scent filled his lungs and he earned a desperate moan.

 

He's never done this with another man and he probably never would. But this was Jared and that was, sort of, a different situation. He'd almost forgotten by now. For a long time he was trying to forget, jerking off every night after filming and coming with Jared's name on his lips. He really did try.

 

Colin gave the throbbing cock in his hand a first tentative lick and groaned at the strong taste in his mouth. Jared let our a sound not a single porn actor would have to be ashamed of.

 

"Shit. Shit." Jared was whining and thrusting his hips up.

 

Colin grinned mischievously and took Jared's cock deep into his throat in one move.

 

"Fuck, Colin!"

 

Jared lowed blowjobs. Every man does. But he was used to a smaller and more careful women's mouth. This was completely different. Colin swallowed his cock at whole, teeth brushing against the sensitive skin at the base.

 

And it was so fucking good.

 

Jared was scratching his own chest lightly, eyes closed and moaning loudly. His lips was bitten to dark shade of red, cock leaking on Colin's tongue.

 

_He was..._

 

"I'm...ah-ah..Colin." Jared mumbled incoherently.

 

_He was almost there._

 

He grabbed a fist of Colin's hair and thrusted up, earning a string of gagging sounds. His lungs gave out like if he had someone standing on his chest, squeezing all the air out. This was much more powerful than he could ever imagine.

 

Jared bit the back of his hand, trying to fight back the noises he was making. There was no way to do that. Gasping for air, a long desperate cry left his lips as the world around him exploded.

 

A salty taste filled Colin's mouth and he held still, not wanting to waste a single drop.

 

Licking away the last traces of what just happened, Colin tried to ignore the aching part of his body. He was enjoying this so much. His hands wandered over Jared's wasted body, lips following them all the way up to swollen lips. He made Jared taste himself as he kissed him.

 

Young body arched beneath, chest moving up and down quickly, arms pulling him closer.

 

"Colin..." Jared breathed hoarsely "F-fuck me". His words turned into a filthy moan.

 

"Please...my...Alexander."

 

If Colin ever hoped to hold on a little bit longer, now he was sure he wouldn't.

 

Sweaty hands worked on his worn out jeans, pulling them down recklessly. He found Jared's inviting mouth again, distracting him for a moment. He shoved the piece of cloth off the seat and let it fell to the floor, underwear following.

 

Jared's impatient whimpering made his heart race. He lowered himself again, sliding one hand between them. He wasn't completely sure what to do next. But it shouldn't be _that_ different, right? His hand reached for the soft skin on Jared's tights and pushed them higher slowly.

 

"Please..." Jared groaned, opening his eyes and trying to smile at Colin. It didn't work very well as he was too focused on proper breathing.

 

Farrell reached over and ordered the boy to suck on two of his fingers.

 

And oh yes, he did.

 

Slicked with saliva, he brought them to Jared's hole and pressed the tip of one finger against the rim. A sudden burn made Jared hiss a little but as soon as the finger was all in, he couldn't stop himself from biting his lip so hard that even a drop of blood came out. Farrell used another finger and started scissoring him. When he added a third, Jared was already a mess.

 

"Just...fuck me already!"

 

At that, fingers were gone and Jared whimpered at the loss. He was almost fully hard again and reached for himself, giving his cock a few strokes. Coling cursed under his breath and tried to focus, shifting closer. He spat into his palm and coated his own cock with it. He swallowed down heavily and pushed against Jared's hole. Both of them gritted their teeth, Colin stopped and waited for Jared to relax more. He tried again. It was easier this time, and it made Jared roll his head back with silent cry on his lips.

 

_What. A. Sight._

 

"God..." Colin took a deep breath and started moving again, when Jared told him it was okay. A moment later, the air was filled with frenzy gasping and meaningless muttering.

 

Jared's arms reached up to meet the other man. Fingers were stroking the flushed skin, sliding back behind his neck and into dark messy hair. There was a beautiful melody in his head, but he didn't know where it came from. It would make a great song.

 

Colin's moves were faster now. And deeper. He was pushing _oh so deep_. Bringing both of them closer to their highs. Jared cried out when Colin hit the right spot deep inside of him.

 

_What the fuck..._

 

The song was gone. There was nothing but Colin left in his head. Every cell in his body was screaming his name. Jared sunk his black nails into the firm skin of Farrell's back and drag him down to claim his lips. They kissed like it was the only way to stay alive, swallowing each others cries of pleasure.

 

The more rigid their moves were becoming, the more they wanted. It was hard to imagine there could be an end to it. But there was one. And it felt like it was going to take their lives away. With one last violent thrust, Colin cried out Jared's name. Jared added his with the most beautiful voice, as Farrell's hot seed exploded inside him. They collapsed against each other, catching their breaths, holding each other and kissing for what felt like hours.

 

*-*

 

_A few days later._

 

*-*

 

"That bitch..."

 

Jared heard someone's voice from the kitchen. He managed to roll out his bed and make his way downstairs.

 

"Maurine?" he recognized his brother's girlfriend.

 

"Morning, Jared." She mumbled, never taking eyes from the newspaper. Before he could ask what was she doing at his place, the girl sighed and finally looked at him.

 

"I've brought you something to eat...and your mail, too." She explained and handed him a huge box full of letters.

 

Jared nodded and went through the mail. Mostly, they were an account bills and some fan stuff. Funny that his mail was still coming to his former place, where he used to live with Shannon. He moved away more than a half year ago, though.

 

"Thanks." He smirked and opened the icebox. Not that there was much to eat. Thank goodness, Maurine came today.

 

"Want some?" He found juice in the shopping bag and waved it before her. Maurine was lost in the paper again and only shook her head.

 

"Something interesting?" Jared laughed at her and took a deep sip. She smirked and read the headline aloud.

 

_"Colin Farrell's secret crush"_

 

Jared coughed wildly and the juice ran away his nose. This was not happening. He grabbed the newspaper and froze.

 

'Who was the secret companion... hot night in the club... wild kisses and whiskey...'

 

There was a picture on the side. He saw Colin. He saw himself leaning against Farrell, hands thrown around his neck. His mind went black.

 

"You didn't know?" Maurine bent over the table. "I wonder who is she."

 

"She...?" A voice stucked in his throat.

 

"Yes. Who do you think I'm talking about, silly?" Maurine laughed and poked his forehead.

 

Jared stared at the picture. And given that, all that could be seen was his long hair and a red T-shirt he was wearing that night.

Nothing more. Nothing that would reveal the person on the picture was a man, neither that it was Jared.

 

Thank goodness for his slender features.

 

Jared grinned.

 

"Yeah...who is she, indeed?"


End file.
